


Whos that crazy guy i'm crazy for

by TheGreatMagnificent22374



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Hope you like this, M/M, honestly I don't know if is ship Zack an Jason or Billy and Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatMagnificent22374/pseuds/TheGreatMagnificent22374
Summary: Jason sees a boy that is absolutely crazy but he thinks that he's absolutely crazy for him.I don't know if I ship Billy/Jason or Zack/Jason so I will do both





	Whos that crazy guy i'm crazy for

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like :)))))))

Jason Scott does something so stupid his dreams (more like his dads) are crushed and now he has to be stuck in Saturday detention so that he can graduate. He thinks its complete bs until he sees that pretty girl that punched Ty’s tooth out. He thinks her name is Kimberly and thinks that he likes the thought of having her as his. She ends up cutting her hair short when she was in the bathroom, but Jason thinks its cute, it reminds him of his cousins hair and she has the best hair out of the whole family. He can’t help but stare all day because she’s cute but theres also something about her he can’t quite put his finger on.

Later Jason goes to the gold mines with that Billy kid, but Jason bails on him so he can drive around town in his van but he never got to the van. Jason stumbles up on Kimberly jumping into water and he ends up freaking out because he didn’t think about how long some people can hold their breath. She comes up behind him and says something and it ends up being a nice (semi flirty) heart to heart and then they hear an explosion. The both of them take off and Jason reaches Billy who’s ears are shot because he was at the explosion and caused it to happen. Just as Jason is talking to Billy some guy runs up and gets into Billy’s face and Jason takes one look at the guy and he feels like he will explode. 

They sort it all out (kind of) and then the security shows up and they take off. Jason and Billy, Kim and the girl she has stared at for 10 minutes, and then the guy Jason can’t stop picturing when off by himself. Jason gets Kim and the other girl in the car and they decide that they can’t get to the other boy so they keep going. Then he lands on the car. Jason pulls him in and asks if he’s crazy and the boy gets really close and says he is and Jason can feel all of his body heat go to his face. And then they get hit with a train.

Two days later he has a lot of questions and he, Billy, and Kim all go back to figure it out. The boy is there and Jason feels his knees go weak when he gives a snarky remark to him (actually all of them). The other girl shows up and then starts climbing away and the boy goes with her and Kim flies that way and goes up so fast that she gets to the girl before anyone else. That was when Jason got it. He remembered his cousin with the hair and remembered she’s bi so Jason understands that Kim is out of his grasp because she seems very into the other girl. 

Jason talks to the boy (and everyone else) and learns his name is Zack and Jason reallllly likes that name now. Over time he and Zack become very close and Zack ends up showing at school some and they fight off evil and Jason helps with his mom. They do almost everything together and Jason knows he’s in love. Kim and Trini start dating and tell Jason to go get his Zack and that they know Zack has feelings for him, but he is so scared that every time he starts to say it he doesn’t. But then Zack climbs through his window one rainy night.

Zack comes in through his window and he is soaking wet and crying. Jason asks him whats wrong and then Zack launches himself into Jason’s arms and cries. Jason just rubs his back and tells him he’s ok and waits for him to calm down till he asks again. Zack says he got to scared about his mom he couldn’t stay and then starts to leave when Jason grabs him and gives him some clothes and tells him to stay. They get in their pjs and crawl into bed and Jason immediately grabs Zack and pulls him into his arms and holds him tight and he can just feel Zack finally relax.

After a little while Zack’s breath evens out and Jason is sure he is asleep and then he says, “I love you Zack Taylor and I will always keep you safe.” And then he closes his eyes and hears a really low voice say, “I know you do. I love you too but lets just sleep and then we can talk in the morning.” Jason just lays there in shock and then just relaxes and pets Zack’s hair and then falls asleep with a big smile on his face.

Things confuse Jason, but Zack confuses Jason the most and he likes it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments fuel the brain...


End file.
